Platform as a service (“PaaS”) relates to a cloud computing model that delivers applications over the Internet or other large networks (e.g., a WAN or MAN). A PaaS provider typically hosts both the hardware and software on its own infrastructure. As such, PaaS users and developers do not have to install specialized hardware to develop or run a new application since all development and production may be executed on the PaaS infrastructure. The PaaS infrastructure may be situated in a data center where traffic between servers may be defined as East-West traffic while traffic going in and out of the data center may be defined as North-South traffic (e.g., internet traffic).
Some programming languages, such as, but not limited to, Java may utilize dependency software that is static and does change even if the core software elements of an application are modified. During development of software applications, each time an application is to be executed, the core programming language files and the dependency software are packaged together and then deployed/transmitted to the PaaS infrastructure where they are executed. During times of development, a data center's North-South traffic may increase substantially as files are transferred to the data center from developers. This increased traffic may be costly (e.g., fees associated with bandwidth) as well creating potential bottlenecks for routers and switches that have to handle an increase of incoming and outgoing traffic. Therefore, a method and system to reduce North-South traffic associated with PaaS-like infrastructures is desirable.